1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As research on wearable devices has been actively conducted, various wearable devices have been released or are expected to be released. Examples of wearable devices that have been released or are expected to be released include smart watches, smart glasses, smart bands, etc.
Since a wearable device is attached to a user's body, the wearable device is very accessible and may be used to provide various services to the user together with or independently from mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet computer.
However, wearable devices according to the related art have a small display, limited performance, and a limited input manner, and thus, users have difficulties in properly controlling them. Thus, there is a need to develop wearable devices that can be easily controlled by users.